Amazing in your own way
by Grace-1997
Summary: Totally depressed and finished, Kim stays in her room the whole week and Jack starts to get worried, since he doesn't know, what's going on and he really does care for Kim. Can he find out what's wrong and help her? Kick One Shot! :D I don't own anything! :) R&R! :)


**Hay guys! :D I have a Kick One Shot for you! :D**

**I just had the idea and wanted to share it with you! :)**

**If you like it, I'd also love it if you also get a look at my new story 'Does it always give a happy end?' and leave a review! :)**

**The story is good, I promise! :D**

**Well, I hope that you like the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Totally depressed and finished, Kim stays in her room the whole week and Jack starts to get worried, since he doesn't know, what's going on and he really does care for Kim. Can he find out what's wrong and help her?**

* * *

**At the Dojo**

**Jack's POV:**

I just entered the Dojo, while trying to call Kim for the hundred time this week , but she still didn't pick up.

I groaned and then heard Jerry asking, ''What's wrong, yo?''

I looked at Jerry, as if he made a joke.

''Kim is wrong! She wasn't in school or at practice the whole week? Do you have any idea, where she is?'' I replied, annoyed.

Jerry, Milton and Eddie shook their head and I groaned again.

Where was Kim and what was wrong with her?

I damn cared about her, probably more then I should but I did and I wanted to know, what's wrong with her!

The girl I loved, didn't answer at all.

Yes, I love her and I couldn't help it but it's Kim.

She's just so perfect... Well, but back to the subject.

''I know where Kim is Jack, calm down. She just called.'' Rudy said to me, coming out of his office.

I looked at him, waiting and questioning.

Where was she? I had to go to her and help her, whatever was wrong.

Normally, she always answered my calls and now, she didn't even call back.

''She's at home and she's not feeling really good but she said, that she wants to be alone.'' Rudy replied and I was already taking my bag from the floor again.

Rudy looked at me confused and then serious.

''Jack, you have to accept it, when she says, that she wants to be alone.'' He told me and I shook my head, angry.

''Something is wrong with Kim and I'm going to find out, what.'' I said to him and then walked out of the Dojo.

I quickly walked to Kim's house, totally in rage.

Why didn't Kim want to talk to anyone? She never was like that.

She at least always talked to me and this time, not to anyone.

As I arrived at her house, I rang the doorbell and two minutes later, her mom opened the door.

''Hello Jack.'' She greeted me, looking really stressed.

I gave her a weak smile and then replied, ''Hello, Mrs. C. Can I talk to Kim?''

She nodded and let me walking in.

''She's upstairs in her room. I think, a friend would be perfect for her, right now.'' She said to me and I flinched.

Yeah. A friend. That's what I was. Even though, I wished that I was more for Kim.

I walked upstairs to her room and opened the door.

What I saw there, shocked me.

Kim was laying on her bed, crying. She looked like a mess but at the same time still beautiful.

''Kim?'' I asked soft and she turned around shocked with a tear stained face.

I quickly walked up to her and took her in to a hug.

She sobbed in to my chest and I tried to ignore the tingling all over my body.

''Kim what is wrong? Why are you crying? Please tell me, what happened!'' I told her, as we half broke apart.

Kim let out an other sob and then replied, ''My dad is wrong.''

I looked confused at her.

Kim and her dad normally never fought.

''What did happen?'' I questioned her confused.

Tears were streaming down her face again and I looked guilty at her.

''We fought. He said to me, that I'm stupid and that, if he really wanted a boy, he would've made one. He said, that I'm stupid and that I shouldn't do this karate, because I'll look like a boy some day. It only needs me to cut my hair and stop doing cheerleading, what I barely even do because I only concentrate on karate and always hang out with you guys. He doesn't think, it's okay that I'm doing that and if I keep it like that, he doesn't want to have me as his daughter anymore, because I don't event try, to do anything what he wants. He doesn't want a boy as his kid.'' She replied and my eyes went wide.

I never heard anything like this, from her dad.

**Kim's POV:**

''We fought. He said to me, that I'm stupid and that, if he really wanted a boy, he would've made one. He said, that I'm stupid and that I shouldn't do this karate, because I'll look like a boy some day. It only needs me to cut my hair and stop doing cheerleading, what I barely even do because I only concentrate on karate and always hang out with you guys. I totally don't care about anything else, then this, he thinks. He doesn't think, it's okay that I'm doing that and if I keep it like that, he doesn't want to have me as his daughter anymore, because I don't event try, to do anything what he wants. He doesn't want a boy as his kid.'' I replied and Jack's eyes went wide.

I knew, that it was hard to believe.

My dad and I never fought and I also never heard something like this out of his mouth.

I always thought, that he was proud of me but maybe he was right.

I wasn't acting like a girl and I wasn't caring about much else then karate and hanging out with the guys.

''Kim, I'm so sorry!'' Jack exclaimed and hugged me again.

I hugged back, tight and sobbed again.

One of the reasons, why I mostly hang out with the guys was also Jack.

I kinda had a crush on him and couldn't tell him, but wanted to spend as much time with him, as I could.

Well, he didn't feel the same way but I really did love him and it was great, to have some time with him.

A shiver also went through my spine, at his touch and I didn't want to let go, ever.

I sobbed harder and Jack broke apart again.

''Maybe he didn't mean it like this. You never fight.'' He said to me and I shook my head.

No. This time , it was serious and I knew it.

''He really meant it. He said, that when I don't stop, acting like a boy, he will kick me out of the house.'' I replied and more tears were streaming down my face.

I didn't want to get kicked out of the house and I didn't want to fight with my dad.

I knew, that he kinda was right.

''You know, what the worst thing is of all?'' I asked him, sobbing again.

He looked confused at me, waiting for me to continue.

''He is right. I am like a boy. I'm not doing, what other girls do and I'm mostly hanging out with boys. I love karate and fooling around instead of applying Make Up and doing things like cheerleading. Heck, I meanwhile even stopped it and gymnastics, too. I don't wear much Make Up and I only have style, because I don't want to be compared to a boy by everyone. My dad is right, when he says, that I'll never find someone, who wants to be together with me.'' I stated and looked down.

Then suddenly Jack started chuckling and I glared at him.

''What?'' I snapped, angry.

Why did he laugh about me? Did he think, that that was funny?

''Kim, you're not like a boy and you're amazing. It gives many other girls, who do karate and you normally also know that. You never thought like that and you know that. You have a great style, look amazing and your personality is just wow. Your dad was acting stupid and I'm pretty sure, that he was just stressed. He does love you, also when he doesn't show it at the moment but if he means it serious, you can move in with me. I would never leave you alone.'' He told me and I went red.

''You really mean that?'' I asked him, shocked and Jack nodded, smiling.

Oh my god. That was so cute!

Then, my face saddened again.

''Well, but why don't I get any boyfriends besides Mr. Stupid in person, Frank?'' I asked and now, Jack chuckled again.

I glared at him again and he held his hands up in defense.

''Please, a prince wanted you, one of the coolest boys in school and so many more. Especially, I would want you, too.'' He said to me and my eyes went wide.

Then he suddenly looked at me shocked. He realized, what I actually said.

''You do want me?'' I questioned him, shocked.

Jack nodded and looked nervously at me.

This time, I smiled and then leaned up to him, planting my lips on his.

Jack gasped but then kissed back and the kiss was amazing.

It was full of passion and fireworks were exploding in my head.

My hands went in to his hair and his went around my waist.

I forgot everything in that moment, even the thing with my dad.

As we broke apart, foreheads resting at each other , Jack told me, ''Kim, no matter what happens, you are amazing and never forget that. You are one of the most amazing persons I know and you mean everything to me. I really want you and I love you. You are so amazing and your dad was saying total wrong things. You're beautiful and I especially love you, because you're so amazing with your personality and your karate skills. There's no one, who comes near you with anything. You're amazing in your own special Kim Crawford way.''

I went deep red at that and then pecked him on the lips as a thanks.

''Thank you Jack and I want and love you, too. You're amazing, too and I wouldn't have known, what I could've done without you.'' I replied and then I kissed him again.


End file.
